


His First Day at Work 沈先生第一天上班

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	His First Day at Work 沈先生第一天上班

>  

### Chapter Text

  
  
叩门声响起时郑允浩正在办公桌后改讲演稿。他没从电脑屏幕后抬起头来；敢在午休时间还来敲他的门的人从来只有沈昌珉。  
  
自从昌珉从国外留学回来，隔三差五就要趁郑允浩本来被工作压榨到短得可怜的午休做点有的没的。但这一次，他一个钟头后就要去会议室，讲演稿还剩一个小尾巴，所以他没打算理他的弟弟。  
  
显然，从上门的频率来看，他的弟弟并不介意自己日理万机的总裁哥哥这副懒得鸟人的态度。他向来乐于自取所需。  
  
他轻缓地阖上门，不疾不徐地迈着一双长腿，走到郑允浩的办公桌跟前。厚重的地毯吸去了他全部的脚步声，因此直到他把手搁到郑允浩的桌沿、支撑着身体随意站好，他哥哥才从文件稿里分出点神来，不得不为他拨冗片刻。  
  
郑允浩没看他，目光一瞥落在他的手腕上。  
  
“金表不错。昨天刷我的卡就买的这个？”  
  
“唔。”沈昌珉没反驳，而且还指了指自己的胸口，“还有这个。”  
  
郑允浩挑起眉毛，终于舍得抬起头。沈昌珉穿了一身鸽子灰色的格纹毛呢西装，里面的衬衣是浅蓝色，配了一条深蓝色涡纹领带，打成温莎结。他看向沈昌珉指给他的胸前口袋，上面扣了一支铂金笔，笔盖上镶了一颗石头，晶莹剔透，火彩四溢。是钻石。  
  
郑允浩皱了皱眉头，“怎么一副老气横秋的打扮？”  
  
“今天是我走马上任的第一天，”沈昌珉望着他哥哥笑，一双大眼睛里闪着淘气的光，更衬得他脸庞稚气几分，“我得压得住那帮老头才行。”  
  
但下一秒，他弟弟换了表情。纯真无邪消失了，取而代之的是一种更加尖锐、愉悦，近乎挑逗的微笑。  
  
“哥在忙什么？看着也不太要紧。我们做点别的？”  
  
郑允浩的视线在昌珉身上梭巡。他发现自己轻易地就想起了这套灰暗而且死气沉沉的西装底下是一副多么年轻、强健、富有活力的躯体。他敛了眼神，看着他弟弟搭在桌沿的修长手指，露出袖口的手腕上缀着一块象征能力与权势的百达斐丽。  
  
他摘掉了自己的金边眼镜。  
  
沈昌珉的笑容又加深几分，他垂头望着他哥哥柔顺的发顶，眼底的光彩比他胸前的宝石更加精锐几分。如果郑允浩不是这么害羞，而是抬起头来，他可以从沈昌珉的眼睛里读到欲望、贪婪与满足的糅合。  
  
“起来。”沈昌珉对他的哥哥说。“现在开始，在公司里要叫我‘先生’。”  
  
郑允浩清了清嗓子，要不然他对着他虚张声势、显得有点幼稚可爱的弟弟肯定绷不住脸，要笑出来。  
  
“好的，”他说，他的嗓音和煦如同六月暖阳，里面埋着笑意和期待，“沈先生。”  
  
但沈昌珉对郑允浩的假正经了然于心。他什么也没说，只是拖着他哥哥的后颈，把郑允浩拖进一个粗暴的深吻里。  
  
沈昌珉把郑允浩抱上宽大的办公室，把身子嵌进他哥哥大张的、柔韧的大腿间。他咬着郑允浩的嘴唇，舔着郑允浩的口腔内壁，逼得郑允浩难耐地回吻过来。他看着眼前郑允浩在接吻中轻轻合住、不断颤动的睫毛——  
  
总有一天。他想。  
  
总有一天，他要让这个人的从容在自己面前轻易溃决。而沈昌珉向来说到做到，势在必行。

 

THE END.


End file.
